


Pain or Pleasure?

by LuvaBug_92



Category: Digestion - Fandom, Snake - Fandom, oral sex - Fandom, vore - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvaBug_92/pseuds/LuvaBug_92
Summary: A young woman comes across a scaly surprise.





	Pain or Pleasure?

I looked into its serpent green eyes and knew what its intentions were. The 30-foot anaconda was going to eat me. Silent tears escaped my eyes as its coils tightened more around my body. Its hard black and green scales cut deeper into my skin. It hurt at first, but then it felt good. Like a massaging-feel-kind-of good. The anaconda wasted no time as it took my naked feet into its maw, licking my toes for taste. I squirmed for a bit at the ticklish feeling. The beast didn't care. Its lips closed around my ankles and reopened its mouth again to take in my ankles. My small 23-year old body was not going to be a problem to swallow for this snake. It wouldn't be long before I was gone forever with no one to care to miss me. All of my family is dead. Nobody at the party that I went to tonight will realize I'm gone. The snake was smart to choose the right meal. I'll give it credit for that. The beast was now at my knees. Its nose pushed the end of my party dress up, revealing half of my soft thighs. I blushed, remembering that I wasn't wearing any underwear. I was hoping to get lucky with someone tonight at the party. How stupid was I. Oh well, the snake doesn't mind. Just one less clothing it doesn't have to swallow. The snake's tongue slithered out from its mouth, resting on my thighs. I wonder what it was thinking. When the snake had the bottom half of my thighs and my hands in its mouth, my dress now bunched up at my pubic bone, the snake stopped. It sniffed at the air. I wonder if there was somebody coming or an animal near by. I was wrong. The snake was sniffing what was right in front of it. I was ashamed at how wet I was. It started happening when the anaconda coiled me up. That's what happens to an innocent virgin who never had any experience or never did anything to herself. The beast sniffed once more, swallowed more of my thighs, and slipped its tongue between my virgin folds. I gasped at the sensational feeling. I squirmed uncontrollably inside the snake's throat and coils. The snake pushed in deeper, very slowly. It was enjoying what it was doing to me and so was I. The tongue retracted back out, but before the snake's tongue was completely out, it shoved back inside once more with such harsh speed. I cried in agony, then in pleasure as I felt the fork-like tongue reach my sensitive spot. The snake moved its tongue in and out of me with incredible speed. There was a build-up that was growing inside me. I could feel it getting higher and higher every time the beast's tongue thrust back inside. I squirmed and shook convulsively as I felt the release of the build-up, the juices pouring inside the snake's maw. I wanted to arch my back, push more of myself into the snake's hungry seductive mouth, but the coils held me constricted. The anaconda removed its tongue completely and began lapping up my sweet juices. Once the snake licked up all of my juices, it jammed its tongue back inside my vagina and began to fuck me again. Eight or ten orgasms later, the snake licked up my juices once more and began to swallow the rest of my body. With my vagina and ass inside the snake's mouth, I managed to slip one of my hands between my thighs and shoved in a few fingers inside of me. This was heaven, but I knew that this will eventually have to come to an end. The beast was now at my waist, taking in my ruined party dress inside its mouth. I felt its nose underneath my breasts. One more swallow pushed my breasts up to my chin. I could see my hard nipples poking through the thin fabric of my dress. If only I had a free hand to massage them. The snake's maw stretched over my breasts, its small fangs lightly tearing the fabric. Two of the small fangs pierced my nipples through the dress. I saw lines of blood flowing down my breasts. Once my breasts were completely gone, the snake's lips closed around my shoulders. The beast was now at my neck. The rest shouldn't be that hard to swallow. Before the anaconda took my mouth into its maw, its tongue slithered out once more again and slipped past my lips into my throat. I choked on the tongue, breathing in real fast through my nose. I was now starting to panic with my oxygen cutting short. I didn't want to pass out before I reached the snake's stomach. I wanted to experience everything. My mouth and nose where now inside the snake's maw. I took in the outside world before my eyes were swallowed. I saw the trees, the stars, the moon, and the snake. This unbelievable seductive hungry beast. It took my virginity and my life away in such a short time. I don't know whether to thank it or not. Before I had time to look for anything else, the snake's lips closed over my forehead. Its tongue was still choking me, exploring the flesh inside my throat and mouth. I was exploring its flesh as well. It was dark, but I could still see a slight pink that was massaging my face. It was wet and somewhat comforting. The muscles of the beast's throat tightened around me even more as it swallowed the rest of my head and hair. I was completely inside the snake's throat. The next swallow brought my feet to the opening of the beast's stomach. There was also air that came in to give me oxygen. The anaconda positioned itself to where I would slip inside its stomach easily. It was about the same size when my feet entered the stomach as it was when they were entering the snake's throat. It was like being swallowed all over again, except there was a slight tingling numbness that caressed my toes. It was the anaconda's digestive juices. The beast slipped its tongue out of my throat and licked my lips, nose, and the rest of my head. It's like it was kissing me goodbye instead of getting one last taste of my skin. The tongue rested on top of my head and applied pressure, pushing me further down into the snake's stomach. I was half way through the stomach and the throat. I still had my fingers inside me when my vagina entered the stomach. My breasts were pushed up to my chin once more. I managed to move my head upwards to see the outside world once more through the open lips of the snake. It looked so far away yet it wasn't. It felt like I was falling down a tunnel, deep into the earth instead of being pushed down inside a hungry anaconda. The opening of the stomach was to my chin. The beast opened its mouth one more time to give me my last breath and to push me into its stomach. I opened my mouth to accept the oxygen and used it for two words. "Thank you." The beast closed its mouth and so did I. My head was pulled into the snake's stomach. It was not much different from the throat except for the tingling sensation. I went to work with my fingers inside of me. It was hard to breathe with the short of oxygen so every time I came, I couldn't gasp or scream that well. I looked at my skin. My flesh was starting to slowly dissolve and my dress was completely gone. I didn't want to see it. I only wanted to feel it. I kept finger-fucking myself, wishing that the beast's tongue was inside me again. I started to lose the feeling in my arms and then my fingers. My fingers slipped out of me, replaced with the digestive juices pouring inside me. The juices entered my melting mouth. I was melting from the outside and the inside. It didn't hurt when eyes and insides melted. When my brain and heart where liquefied for the beast's nutrients, I was gone forever. Once the prey was inside the anaconda's stomach, it slithered over to a tree where there was a tunnel that led underground. Deep and deeper into the ground it went, the anaconda entered its underground cave and rested its head on top of its stomach, feeling its prey squirm with pain and pleasure. Fin


End file.
